Jake Wright's set index
Jake Wright's set/scene index Creetown Heritage Museum copy of a page from Brown's book. Sheet no. Set Scenes D/N Notes (Some of the scenes not marked as shot were shot...) 1 Ext. Mrs Grimmonds Cottage 30 Day 2 Ext. Summerisle Castle 80 (pt), 83 (pt) 84 (pt), 86 (pt) Day 3 Mainland Harbour 7, - Day 4-5 Dusk Day 4 Int/ Flying Boat Cockpit 10, 12 Day 5 Ext. Mainland Loch 8 Day 6 Ext. Sea & Islands 9, 11,12A Day 7 Ext/Int. Public Library 74, 75, 76, 77 Day 8 Ext. Courtyard 109 Day 9 Ext. Country Roads 28, 29, 31, 79, 133, 134, 135 Day 28 - Howie rides bicycle to Mrs Grimmonds, past apple orchards. (1), 29 = Orchards change and he sees Druid God Cernunnos (man with horns) staring out at us "from a bas-relief half buried in the spring flowers of the roadside bank." (1), 31 = sees the Boobrie topiary (1) 10 Ext. Stones 80 (pt), 82, 1?37 Day 11 Ext. Beach and Cave 138, 139 Day 12 Ext. Wicker Man 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, ? Day 147 Dusk Day 13 Int. Summerisle Castle - Great Hall 81, 83 (pt) Day - 85? Night Day 14 Ext. Green Man and ruined Church & School 38 (pt), 39, 39A, ? (88? circled) Night 52, 53, 55, 56, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64 Day 64 = talks with grave digger about Hand of Glory. All dialogue cut. 15 Int. Schoolroom 54,57, ?, ? Day 16 Ext. Green Man - Front 48, 49, 50, 78 Day 33, 37, 38 (pt) Night 17 Ext. Green Man - Rear 44, 45, 46, 46B Night 18 Int Ext. Green Man - Howie's Bedroom 97?, 126, 127, 128, 129-----43, 47, 94, 96 Day 19 Int. Green Man - Willow's Room ? Night 20 Int. Green Man - Alder's Room 130 Day 21 Int. Green Man Bar 34, 35, 36, 41, 42, 46A, 93, 125 Night 22 Int./Ext. Laboratory & Orchard 84 (pt), 85 (pt) 23 Ext. Garden. and Stream 73 Day 24 Ext. Summerisle's Castle Gardens 85 (pt), 86 (pt) Day 25 Ext. May Morrison's Post Office & Shop 20, 110 Day 26 Int. " " " (downstairs) 24, 22?, 27, 65 (circled), 26, 67 Day 27 Int. " " " (upstairs) 27, 23, 24, 25, 26 Day 28 Ext. Town Hall 131 Day 29 Ext High Street - Summerisle 19, 51, 72A, 107?, Day 51 = Howie walks outside. No dialogue. 72A = Dr Ewan and Lennox after (Lennox scene not shot) Most dialogue cut. 30 Int./Ext. Chemist's shop & Doctors House 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 108 (arrow points to above line) 90?, 91 Day (last two scenes Night) 31 Int. Chemist's shop Darkroom ? Night 32 Int. Mainland Pub 1-4, 1-3 Night 33 Ext. Mainland Pub & Streets 1-5A, 1-2 Night 34 Ext. Mainland Police Stn & street 1 Day 35 Int. Mainland Police Stn. 2, 4, 3, 5, 6 Day 36 Ext. Mainland Church (1-1B) CUT Day 37 Int. Mainland Church 1-4 Day 38 Int. Cavern 140, 141 Day 39 Int. Hairdressers 115 Day 40 Int. Bakery 116? Day 41 Int. Fishmonger 117 Day 42 Int. Butcher 118 Day 43 Int./Ext. Apple Store CUT 119, 120 CUT Day 119 = looks through apple boxes (not on ship), 120 = walks out of store, sees funeral parlor 44 Int./Ext. Funeral Parlour 121, 122, 123, 124 Day